theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Rarity (Rarity Hughes) is a unicorn pony with a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. Whom is the spouse of James and the mother of Red Gleam and Ruby Blaze. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is also Coco Pommel's Padawan Teacher. Bio Personality Rarity is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion ↵and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of ↵attention. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood,↵ until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, ↵and self-centered. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both ↵telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents↵ the element of generosity. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Physical Appearance Rarity is a majestic Unicorn mare with a silvery-white coat. With her mane and tail colored violet styled in fancy curls. She also has a blue eye shadow on her eyelids, big curly eyelashes, and has diamond-blue colored eyes. And her cutie mark is 3 blue diamonds. When taking on her Shadow Spade Detective Alter-Ego, Rarity dons a maroon trench coat with a light reddish/pink belt and pink bow tie. And a dark maroon hat with a salmon colored band. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Rarity grows a bit more taller, where she styles her mane even more fancier with Diamonds and Rubies in it, with her horn being much bigger. To where she starts wearing a fancy blouse and skirt. And even started wearing the necklace with the Fire Ruby Spike gave her, and a pearl bracelet on her left leg. While wearing her designers' glasses a lot more commonly. Main Weaponry * FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle * Beretta M9A3 pistol * Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver * Charter Arms Undercover Revolver * ELG-3A Blaster Pistol * Diamond Blue Curved-Hilt Lightsaber Powers and Abilities * Unicorn Physiology: Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. * Magic: Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. * Telekinesis: She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. * Dowsing: Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. * Light Generation: Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity can use horn to create light. * Expert Martial Artist: Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. * Attract: Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. * Generosity Embodiment: Rarity possess the element of generosity. * Lightsaber Combat: '''Rarity is quite skilled in Lightsaber combat, specializing in '''Form II: Makashi and in most occasions uses Form III: Soresu. Rarity is a refined duelist in many duels she has against many Sith, as her mastery in Makashi allows her to contend with many individuals and when facing those who use a more aggressive combat she uses Soresu to help stand her ground, and she is skilled at deflecting Blaster bolts. But the only individual who Rarity struggles against is Bradey O'Diesel. * Force Skills: * Markmanship: Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Dramatic Characters Category:Drama Queens Category:Overconfident Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Fashion Desginers Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Buisnessmen Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Detectives Category:Daughters Category:Singing Characters Category:Dancers Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Pilots Category:Diamond Gleamers Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap